


Campfire stories

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Babysitting, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frerin Lives, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, some people shouldn't tell stories out loud, stage fright, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dwarves are bored and decide to tell stories around a campfire. Bella is only half paying attention at least until Fíli tells his tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fíli's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves are bored one night after setting up camp for the night. They start telling stories stupid or not.Fíli's isn't the first to tell his tale but his caught Bella's attention, it's his mustache braids and his general gorgeousness. His made more sense than Óin's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Campfire stories are always a favorite even if I never really got to do that. Ah the woods a cesspool of both majestic beauty and pure doom. Along the unknown perils that may await in the ocean of green.  
> Camping like real camping not pitching a tent and camping out in your grandfathers backyard. Then getting yelled by your gram to get up in the because breakfast is ready. Not really remembering what breakfast was considering she couldn't cook to save her life(minus baking bread, making homemade noodles and homemade chicken soup).  
> I love my grandma dearly and my grandfather too, this one's for you.

They set up camp one night early into their trek to the Lonely Mountain. Dinner long ago devoured. The thirteen dwarves plus one female hobbit Belladonna B. Baggins (she refused to tell anyone what the initial meant) sitting around a campfire. They were bored out of there minds and started telling stories.

 

Some were stories of taking down big game their most memorable hunt, likely exaggerating the story a bit to exibit their manliness. As was the case with Kíli telling the story about the deer he killed as a twenty year old with the strangest coat color he's ever seen: black. Not to mention the exceptionally thick antlers paired with twenty seven points on each side. They all knew the buck they spoke of calling him 'the cleverest Buck in Ered Luin'. 

 

The story was long winded and fairly boring I was half expecting a scary story. 

 

Glóin's was about his son being born. Ok I care but I don't care that much.

 

Balin's was slightly interesting involving him and a former girlfriend who was a elf. Damn Balin didn't see that coming, but she turned out to not be his type and she broke up with him. Ouch.

 

Dwalin's story was full of some battle - I think. It was hard to say considering it was entirely in Khuzdul. Bastard, I think he did that on purpose! The rest of them cheered when he finished I was clueless why.

 

"You aren't cheering."Nori said surprised raising both his brows in surprise.

 

"I couldn't understand a lick of that."I said truthfully.

 

Apparently he was speaking Westron I was just half aware old times blended in with reality. Why now, I dare not ask.

 

"Again?" Gandalf asked he always seemed to know what was bugging me.

 

"Yes." I admitted.

 

Gandalf spun a tale where one time (when he never said ,wizard's don't have a good sense of time usually) he accidentally got a bit too tipsy to notice three beers that someone spiked his drink with something. He ended up missing his upper robes(somehow revealing his chest) and his shoes about an hour an a half later. I didn't even realize he wore shoes, stupid me you just never saw them considering how long his robes were. The crystal in his staff was missing alongside his hat and his money, it seems that he had been had in more way than one. 

 

The drug started to take effect and well,he said he found everything he lost though only after he was found by Rasagast. He was found naked in the forest by a ....a barely containing himself Rasagast. Somehow he ended up with a tattoo on his right shoulder blade, his ankle(apparently that hurt the most), his left upper arm, and on his right buttock.

 

He never said what any of the tattoo's were nor did he show any of us. 

 

"That must have been some high Gandalf against your will or not." I said surprised by that story. I had to take deep breaths to avoid laughing I slightly succeeded managing to stifle my laugh into my hand.

 

Óin told a tale about petty-dwarves and how terrible their craftsmanship was. I half expected him to tell a tale how he first got into healing then again the other dwarves needed some insulting stories. 

 

"Bella your making a weird face." Balin said smiling slightly he apparently had heard Óin's rant half of a story. Some people just shouldn't tell stories because they're good when they're alone.

 

 

"I am?" I was surprised by this.

 

"Yes you are."Bofur teased light heartedly. My Aunt Dora would love him so much I could 'accidentally' introduce the two if I ever make it through this adventure. No doubt I will this wouldn't my first adventure nor would it be my last though Thorin crosses the kind of guy who has a suicidal streak. He lost everything the only thing he has left to give would be his own life which apparently means little to him.

 

 

"Those guys sound a lot like Dirwloo, Sherwood, and Kittaang locals in the Shire." I mentioned lightly keeping my emotion turned to calm with a vaguely whistful look in my eyes.

 

"Never heard of those towns in the Shire." Gandalf said skeptically raising his one brow in challenge of this. I set out to prove the over a thousand year old wizard wrong in retaliation of this inaudible challenge that I did accept.

 

"They aren't on a map. A local joke about is 'whatever you do don't tell the elves!'. They are mildly illiterate on everything except Westron and Hobbitish." I answered and rose to the challenge.

 

"Didn't I just say they are terrible craftsman?!!!!" Óin shouted how could this hobbit know anything about those petty-dwarves?!!!

 

Murmurs of agreement went through the dwarves they all hated petty-dwarves too. Something about them being too open with their secret name many 'degenerate minor dwarf houses' being banished for this impropriety from any and all respectable dwarven company. Never to set foot on dwarven land nor inside any dwarven strongholds for this degenerate behavior.

 

"Terrible at socializing, hate and/or fear the elves with a passion more than normal dwarves, paranoid, about the same height as a hobbit?" I asked pressing Óin for more information. I admitted to talking faster the more excited I got though you could still tell what I was saying. 'Likely distantly related to a long dead first age Hobbit' I left unsaid I didn't want to share that information Old Cogs gave me yet, our kind didn't get to this height overnight we used to be the same average height as dwarves, then things changed rapidly. 

 

"Yes." Balin said confused his face screwed up in multiple emotions. How could a hobbit , no Bella -know this about an extinct species? I don't think she read about them.

 

"Weird I thought something was off , especially considering a beard is personal preference rather than a norm." I said smiling mischievously.

 

"Bifur?" Bofur asked his cousin Bifur. Who immediately after paling like many other of the dwarves Bifur however was the only one that fainted.

 

"How?"Thorin demanded he wasn't a talker that one. He wasn't really good with showing his emotions through his words, unless it involves Erebor and inspiring his warrior comrades. 

He indirectly implied that I was too weak to join them and afraid of dying. In return I told him what colors he would turn in the four to five minutes it would take to strangle him. The fact I even knew this rather useless and fairly disturbing information defined me as being odd. People often thought I was some sort of serial killer when in fact I read about it. Human literature isn't easy to come by as a number of them are illiterate but to an extent most of them were accounts of hangings.

Not my best choice in literature I admit though it added to the hammer space of information that I may never use. I admit to many things that I am not proud of, their are others that I will never admit to.

Apparently I offended him enough that he roared at me in Khuzdul ,not realizing I didn't care if I offended him. He offended me I am under a certain Tookish obligation to return the favor. I may have mentioned that there are over a thousand ways to die a majority of them self inflicted. Thorin freaked out and said basically I'm not going, I told him that everyone's a little crazy and I don't care how I'm paid.

 

Didn't change anything. Damn. Went anyway because Glóin thought I was weak too and I accused them both being chauvististic bastards. That shut the entire room up ,they looked at me like I just insulted their father's father or like I'd grown two heads.

 

'On a minor scale, one to ten Thorin's a three. Glóin your pushing it to two and a half I dropped a half of point for not being a pompous arse. You are nothing compared to the Sackville-Baggins, what is this a bloody joke? Lotho is a twelve I think he gets it from his mother.' I admit I did circle him like a shark. Too many years studying Sharks and wolves too their behavior study has left our livestock far safer in the winter. Less the Sharks part because everyone knows that sharks cannot walk. 

Due to my studies on wolves not only livestock were safer but people too.

 

'Your master Dáin's cousin aren't you? He spoke highly of you in combat, I don't care much for the why. Let me make this clear dwarf I care not if you are some sort of King.' I jabbed a finger at his chest the look on his face : priceless; mouth half hanging open, looking at me with a shocked expression that reminded me deer being caught in the light of a torch.

He looked naturally a bit smug because of his majestic-ness. Yes, he did look a bit above your average lord you get around here. I occasionally get a few lords or ladies as guests for varied reasons. Reasons that I will not reveal like the occasional disgruntled human coming to my smial, again a reason I cannot reveal.

'You may be able to say what you wish out there in the wilds but in my home you obey my rules. Give me a reason to and I will use my only cast iron and mithril skillet on your head. I'm not some human mousy bitch you can simply order around! You ever insult me in my own home I will make certain your friends learn a painful lesson, you included but no guarantee that you'll walk away alive.' I drawled.

 

The entire room was shocked did this hobbit just threaten their nigh fearless leader? Just at that moment he tried to say something but nothing came out, he was probably wondering how I met Dáin. Like I did all my other dwarven friends(most of my dwarven friends are able to drink) though Dáin and I knew each other outside of a bar due to him being underage. Dáin and I were good friend's occasionally having wild sex ,so loud the neighbors can hear it like the stone is tissue paper. Our personalities are too different for anything beyond friends plus extras. Till we got caught that one night by his parents-

 

His da scares me more than his mum did when we were caught they thought I was an elf. Náin nearly chopped off my head in his tired stupor thinking I was a crazy lunatic his son picked up. We still talk though not in person anymore after that.

I heard he found his 'One' I wasn't invited to the wedding but I still sent them a wedding gift. Dáin said his newlywed wife was near to tears of complete joy when she recieved it (the best cockery set I ever seen, a complete kitchen set and silverware). I'm not going to lie : she was drop dead gorgeous, with the magnificent beard and sideburns an impressive shade of Raven blue.

 

"They are the best inventors in the Shire. From the automatic printing press, typewriters though I still hand write letters, to different types of automaton." I automatically listed off the things a minute or so after Thorin asked that. He's just waiting for me to fail so he can rub it in later my own weakness that to him might be inherent. He is just that kind of jerkface, a majestic haired jerk with beautiful blue eyes (if he allowed it I could lose myself in them). His eyes seemed incapable as his heart for showing love towards any one female his eyes always sharp and the ice in them that you wish would melt. Never would melt for a mere hobbit nor did it see like it would anytime soon.

 

 

"You didn't hear it from me. They have terrible social skills, Greg somehow has a inferiority complex and megalomania. "I said doing the 'cuckoo' sign universally understood.

 

"What? Is that even possible?" Glóin asked confused.

 

"Apparently it is. They happen to be expecting to die before their thirty adding a decade after that estimate if they reach thirty."I explained soberly, adults I can deal with,dealing with one of their children? It varies, it was bad with one try dealing with twelve of their already naturally hyperactive children.

 

"You mentioned an Old Cogs in one of your songs a day ago was he-?" Bofur asked trailing off at the end.

 

"Yes, he is paraniod old loon who keeps strange preserved fish or the like in jars with labels on what they are. Old Cogs is about two hundred and seventy one the oldest of the lot. Yes he's actually a hermit who was told to leave after he blew up stuff. He has a bunch of pets as I told you. He's lived alone long enough that he has an odd speech pattern. It's Cogsish." I answered most of the dwarves questions.

 

That ended that conversation and the stories after that were far more interesting. Surprisingly Fíli told one of the best stories about how he got Gimli to wear a dress for a day after losing a bet to him while Glóin was away. Apparently doing business in the Iron Hill's with an elderly Náin and his son Dáin II.

 

It was to teach him a lesson after he indirectly insulted Tokora on never wearing a dress. Tokora was a distant cousin of the brothers related via her mother by a bastard of Thráin I (his wife wasn't happy). The was the reason the Blas family matriarch and founder was never depicted with a beard, but englorious sideburns because of the admitted slight to his wife.

Through her father she was related to Náin I, Dáin I, a few other lords of the seven two of them, at least a few minor houses , a bastard of the house of Fëanor. Making her somewhat elf but everyone knows elves don't have repeated instances of where there is pointy ,almost demonic ears. Elves don't have those kind of ears pointed yes, that pointed? No.

 

Her parents Talgi Ironsword and Khummogaer Thunderfell were at least nineteenth cousins. Back when this story happened the boys were extremely protective of their live in (distant)cousin treating her nicely. Being both teasing, big brotherly(even if they were several years younger than her), and protective all at once. The difference between her and Fíli was about eleven years, for her and Kíli it was about sixteen years difference between them.

 

He explained that when she first came to Ered Luin she was about eight. If the tales they were told were correct which he didn't doubt, she was being escorted the rest of the way. Escorted to Ered Luin by her mother's favorite general: Fenris son of Fenrä. The second youngest dwarf to ever make general during his years fighting side by side with Talgi Blas. He alongside seven other loyal generals to her cause fought against the Imperial army, that history showed he had lost vision in his one eye just barely keeping it. 

His muscular body was scarred with supposedly 'the scars of ten thousand battles survived' ,his imposing figure was just above average height for a dwarf. 

 

He never was even close to any of the unusually tall dwarves in the line of Durin. 

_He was under obligations by Talgi's Will if she were to die and her next of kin be either dead or emotionally, physically incapable, and mentally unable to care for her children. They are to be fostered by: the woodelf and King of Mirkwood King Thranduil,Two shall be fostered by him; the fair elf female Galadriel will foster the youngest children at the time; the Iron Hills Lord Náin will foster my grandchildren if something should happen to their parents (apparently her eldest children agreed) , the rest shall be fostered by Lord Elrond or Ered Luin's surviving Lord._

 

The fourteen scarred children the eldest still being underage and mentally after what happened, incapable of leading anything bigger than a house pet. He proved incapable of leadership of any kind after that taking orders better than giving them. He saw orders ,unless you were in conditions that refused such easy leniency like mining, as lenient commands that were open as long as you got the job done. Something that got on Dwalin's nerves when he interrogated criminals like normal everyday people. He had normal conversations with them when he was interrogating them giving them food,water and somehow getting more answers than anyone before him.

 

Khumongae Beastcloak refused the offer to become captain of the city guard because of his success with innterogation. When asked why by King-in-exile Thrór he merely said:

"Some people are born to lead, but leaders don't just come around falling from the sky Sire. Maybe once I would have jumped on your offer and led them but now I cannot lead. It hurts too much to know that my ability led to my eventual rise to glory, no. I cannot accept such an honor not now while Dwalin could feel wronged by me if I did accept such an offer. In such I would only dishonor the city watch flinging it into inrepairable disarray and further ruin my family name." 

 

What hurt Gimli the most was the fact he bet on something Fíli knew the outcome of instantaneously while Gimli did not. Fíli bet on which trade cart caravan would have a horse kick just one of the team horses, it mattered not if it was a two team, four horse team, or single horse. He knew Jet the bright red mahogany with a black mane , whites (a rare and therefore unfavorable despite not being related to health defects) in his eyes, always paired with an older solid mahogany teamster horse. 

 

 

Jet never missed a beat ever during unloading, while his driver always was on the older horse end of the seat. All due to a button device being installed into the wagon when the unloading of Shire Berry Wine. It had been put on a newly made wagon after a few dwarves had trouble opening the gate of the old one(which was due for replacement).

 

It was designed by dwarves due to Jet's love of kicking with his right hind leg as an outlet they made use of it using a heavy duty impact resistant button. When the horse kicked it gently opened the oiled and very new back gate. It worked without losing a single barrel of Shire Berry Wine it wasn't as strong as elven wine or as disgustingly fruity. It didn't have the knock you on your arse in one shot effect as Elven Wine did either making it a favorite next to Shire 'whiskey'.

 

Gimli didn't know any of this being younger than me by several years. I was twenty at the time and Tokora was Thirty one, 'possibly' it was an estimate considering she never celebrates her name day anymore. She says she would rather not celebrate the day she felt more pain than anything in the world. She explained that she was the youngest of 'a set' of triplets. She explained that triplets have a tight sibling bond, despite being enemies sometimes they always made the best team. She had said in the same breath that 'leaders are never born to lead some are made through a series of events'. 

 

 

Gimdri the only albino born to the Blas family in 490 years the first born son of the three, Keton the only red haired girl with grey eyes, and then Tokora. She commented her mother joked about it often in her journals that after the five minute difference between her first two ,it took a hour and fourty seven minutes to follow. Which I really didn't need to know ,yet typical Tokora telling you anyway whether you want to or not.

 

She was born with the rune on her left palm the rune of the founder of her family house. This would make her automatically second in line after her elder sister Taldis Snowfury. After that night she lost everything and blamed herself until Óin told her different, I mean really told a eleven year old dwarfling that it wasn't all her fault that it happened. 

 

This all started because of Gimli youthful ignorance. Yes he was always taught to respect any type of women-folk no matter their race. From elves to men and never to harm any maidens virtue without their lucid consent. 

 

(The other dwarves seemed furious by this time. Mainly that he was telling this so openly to a 'halfling' to Bella's displeasure of being called something so racist. That's like calling a grown dwarf a dwarfling , 'rock eater'*that isn't offensive enough* or 'rockshagger'. You wouldn't say that to a dwarves face some say if you do it will be the last time you are seen alive with a tongue attached.  
Fíli laughed it off saying Tokora was always open to Hobbits to a certain extent and if she was here likely would share the same tale. The extent of what she would share and could share was limited by every dwarven value in her body. He knew her better than most would have expected far more than he let on.) 

*This said he continued the tale with his dwarven family and friends placated for now. Till something else that offended their secretive culture not to be said in the presence of a 'non-dwarf' no Gandalf didn't count. Gandalf could always be counted on keeping secrets ,especially big ones because he'll likely outlive the one he was told the secret by.*

 

Everytime Tokora was forced into a dress for functions publicly she was a passive zombie. It likely didn't help that dwarven culture basically "demanded" that Dwarrowdam's be treated like rare jewels and only take to men's clothing when traveling, training(on the rare occasion, Dam's did train in dresses), or when their craft demanded a change in clothing. Blacksmithing for Dwarrowdam's didn't require a change in clothing mining for example would require a change in clothing. Stone cutting, masonry, building, explosive experts are some other examples of a craft needing a Dam to wear the least cumbersome type of clothing. This would be the somehow far more comfortable male clothing: trousers and shirt with all the obvious extras that you need if your male or female.

 

 

Despite the fact Thrór was still sick in the mind yet when he saw Tokora he saw his favorite and most eager to learn apprentice: Talgi. She would have taken them all in and wouldn't have turned away anyone no matter what they ailed from. She was always kind like her parents were they died twenty years after they first met. Talgi was only a teenaged dwarfling ,yet he himself was barely battleready and had a long way to go before mastering his chosen craft.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Talgi and Prince Thrór were fast friends but never anything romantic he wouldn't allow himself that. He showed her around she was a chatter box quite _unlike_ either of her parents his father told him once. She had never been underground but a few times, in the vault opening room when she was seven as part of her later ascension to becoming the leader of her House. Of her siblings she was the second born twin but the eldest and most able to lead, Brazzin being her elder twin brother. 

 

The young Talgi mentioned that she had 'a million questions nothing to do with why I'm here' to the Prince. Then everything went to hell a few years later a Cold Drake killed his friend, his brother Frór and nearly killed his father too: King Dáin I in the Grey Mountains. Talgi was a second too late to save his friend Natrek who had been eaten by the cold drake why she followed. She served as a distraction using 'the Arkenstone'(which according to her was still in the Lonely Mountain); a goblet encrusted with rare blue,red, pink diamonds and rubies; and a pure mithril cup. 

 

She called herself a tastier morsel claiming that the king and Prince Thrór were tough and bitter tasting. I doubt that either of them expected what happened next as she lured him away keeping the dragon talking. She showed no fear none! Why she did it? She only said that she failed the King in more ways than one.

 

She dropped the treasures she had with her the Arkenstone being nothing more than a glass fake with a dragon glamour lure on it. Magic somehow she managed to enchant a piece of glass to make a dragon to believe it's real. By then it was too late the glass shattered and the dragon roared in raging fury unable to get away from her steel grip. She held onto his jaws upper and lower he tried to close them but found he couldn't. 

 

She was far stronger than she looked and the last thing the dragon would have seen was her eyes. In her unleashed anger her eyes turned pure black an effect that ensures that unwanted foes back down quickly, but also boosts her strength the angrier she is the more intimidating her eyes look. As she broke his jaws...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

King-in-Exile Thrór tried his best to make Tokora happy but he found out the horrors she had seen through her adopted uncle Fenris. He showed him what she saw that night all of it through her perspective all her thoughts,feelings everything transfered through touch. Fenris made mention he had to suppress and lock away dozens of images that she saw that night to protect her from madness. 

 

He showed him why in the following morning there after she found her weeping uncle Nori. When she touched his shoulder to comfort him he turned and snarled at her.

 

He never was the same after that. She had two uncles suffering from this madness.

 

They say Mahal made dwarves from stone: what happens when a stone cracks? It can never be mended again. What happens when a rock splits? The stone becomes something else. What happens when a stone shatters? Nothing can be done at all nothing remains of who they were, death cannot free them nor will it save them, it can only be endured.

 

Thrór never thought that she would be a blacksmith yet she became one he never expected her extreme resilience either. He knew of her compassion and willingness to save as many as she could if she had a chance to save people she would do it. He never thought at thirteen that dwarfling would run into the mines with proper gear and save the miners from a collapse that no one felt except her. She held up the ceiling telling every dwarf "get the fuck out of these mines now!". 

 

They followed her because no one just did that for the hell of it, she ordered them to get out while she somehow managed to keep the ceiling up. She held up the ceiling for seven hours before the miners came back with heavy duty I-beam to hold that ceiling up long enough to get her out of there.

 

Gimli asked why she never wore a dress I took it upon myself to defend her honor he indirectly insulted. He ignorantly made a bet I knew I could win, yet he didn't know that. 

 

Tokora after we took her in when we went outside of our home she wore a dress. Tokora would always be seen in a dress with a look in her eyes (not a look that Kíli or Fíli would forget) that was haunting to many dwarves,the lights were on but no one was home. It was like this for days after she first was allowed to stay with King-in-Exile Thrór's family. She was eternally grateful for allowing her family to live with his family despite the fact that they lost everything to that stupid Drake Smaug. She always had this look on her face no matter what it freaked out Uncle Frerin and Uncle Thorin they knew that look. That look a seven or eight year old should never have on their face, even after we legally adopted her that look was always on her face. We did nothing wrong it never occurred to us it was the dress.

 

 

Not even Dís realized it until Balin took note of how different her personality was then and now. Their was talk among the dwarrowdam's that her ability to walk even run(and advanced acrobatics that made elves natural agility look like a joke) , talking in advanced at least battle ready sentences, bathe herself, and everything else you can think of that ordinary dwarfling's her age wouldn't be able to do. She was far more aware than she should be at her age even as she got older she acted twice her age and was far more mature than she should be.

 

The reason being that it takes years for our reflexes to develop ,even more for our patience for whatever craft we choose, and our attention to intense detail takes the longest to develop as dwarfling's. For them it was already there, they had it already minus the six year old's Blayze,Brandr, and Brogan. It was shocking enough that the youngest had it as well though not nearly to the extent Tokora did. She surprised several by understanding fully what they were talking about she merely lacked an attention span longer than that of a squirrels. 

 

The community didn't take kindly to her never wearing a dress but considering how many noticed the very big difference between her with and without a dress.  
So she was the exception to dwarven cultures demands that dwarrowdam's wear dresses. She _couldn't_ wear one the closest she would ever come to a dress without having a staring into space episode would be a kilt. That her distant relations in Ragack's Highlands got her for Durin's day a great gift that she cherished even more than her own weapons.

 

If someone tried to take her by the hand while wearing a dress and lead her away to her possible doom she wouldn't resist that hand. Without one however being far beyond the skill that was expected at her age then she would have likely went berserk; killing or at least coming within an inch of the offender's life in that same situation. In Ered Luin there were many Dam's who worried about that possibility of the worst happening to her. Children are cherished in dwarven culture being so rare even rarer female children and there were those who would do harm to a child not many dwarves would dare do that. Likely humans who aren't as honorable as a majority of their species were who were right in the head.

 

 

Gimli lost the bet so easy,but the loser had a deal: if Gimli won he got to make me sharpen his ax's and the laundry; if I won however I would make him wear a dress. His mother agreed it might teach him some humility in his views in the world. And never to make a bet with Fíli. 

 

 

It worked and I'm pretty sure that Tokora got a picture of it in that magic white flash box of hers. _Maaaaaaannnnnnyyyyyy_ pictures of it along with several drawings by Khumangae and a large painting of the whole family and Gimli in a dress.

 

\---------------  
"Wait were you the one that got Gimli involved with that phase of his? The one with the kilts?!!!!!" Glóin demanded hysterically laughing and crying, I would like to see it as tears of joy. It made me feel better that way.

 

 

"Yes, after I told him underwear was optional." I laughed.

 

 

"I'm going to kill you!" Glóin roared lunging for Fíli. He probably couldn't see the intent to kill in his eyes like Bella or a few surviving old warriors could. For Bella she learned what it looked like during the Fell Winter much to her later great despair (and secret hope that no one ever has to learn about what she endured). He had to be held back by Dori the strongest dwarf among them ,Ori took a close second in that category.

 

"Fíli if we make it out of this alive, I would like to introduce you to my Tookish cousins. I have feeling you would get along with them classic, almost as classic as switching the mason jar full of moonshine with a dark green bottle of olive oil. After the idiot in question is already hammered three jars and going on four. Pure genius."Bella snicked flashing a grin of hers.

 

"Wait what?" Thorin wasn't following what she was saying.

 

"You tricked him into going half commando. When the kid should know better than to listen to a prankster, especially a clever one that does the pranks behind-the-scenes like." Bella laughed grinning widely.

 

 

"I am going to kill you for insulting my kids honor!" Glóin wrenched himself from Dori's grasp going for her throat. Missing entirely through her various sets of moves not even Gandalf had seen before. Or even knew that she knew them.

 

And so another story will continue. Till next we meet around the campfire.

 

We wonder will Glóin calm down? Or will Bella reveal something that will impress the other dwarves or just bore them to death? Will Bella ever reveal her feelings? Will we ever find out what Gandalf's tattoo's are? 

 

 

Will the author confirm or deny whether or not Fíli has some sort of personal relationship with Tokora? Or if any of the dwarves have love (Glóin and Bombur don't count they are married) for the hobbit beyond friendship? How much is Thorin hiding beneath his mask of hidden emotion? Will any of these dwarves share a scary story before they grow too tired to tell anymore stories? _**Will**_ there even be a scary story told?!!!

 

The suspense continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!  
> Originally this was going to be a one shot but the first chapters so long I decided on featuring all their campfire stories. In reality this story out loud only takes thirty eight minutes or so to get the point across when told by Fíli. I might have repeated a few points for emphasis or the like.  
> Also the last part was meant to sound exactly like it does in narration. Exactly like one of those guys who is the narrator for comics at the end of the latest suspense filled issue,like the kind you expect for old super hero cartoons at the end. That's the after log narration I imagined off the top of my head.  
> I wouldn't know much about superhero comic books. My dad sold all his comic books or gave it to his nephew. Who sold them.  
> My family :I'm laughing at them eternally because the things they do are just plain stupid. I think I'll leave it to your imagination XD


	2. Bella's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's up next. By now Kili is bored out his mind again but he will get his socks knocked off with Bella's scary story, but not before Thorin remembers his old friend. Scarily enough the dwarrowdam who held the belief that she would never make it to 100 as she said she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Something to talk about that is mildly off topic and on topic at the same time.  
> Will update on the 18th

* * *

Gloin tried to catch Bella but she pulled of some crazy acrobatic stunts and avoided his lunges with practiced ease, it made the dwarves wonder how much they truly knew about their burglar. Gloin tired out panting breathlessly after five minutes she swung down from her tall perch atop a large boulder nearby where Thorin was.

 

 

 

 

"How'd you manage to do that?"

 

 

 

 

"Years of practice, some hobbits joke that we might be related to house cats." She said smiling a little. Thorin had to restrain himself he felt things for her he shouldn't feel he believed that he shouldn't feel these deeper emotions he couldn't understand. Her spunk and her unquestionable fire it -changed everything, for him he never really felt it before towards anyone really.

 

 

No whore could make him feel like this while she pleasured him (be she human ,dwarrowdam or the occasional elf maiden that was feeling kinky) he wasn't always picky on sex either, a secret among dwarves. That due to the low ratio of dwarrowmen to dwarrowdam's basically if you were picky on the sex you wouldn't get at least a pleasured relief (the exception being that someone being closer than a seventh cousin )that isn't always the case its more personal morals. It was however completely rejected by any dwarrow from any of the dwarven strongholds any self  respecting dwarf would never commit deepblooded incest; to marry and/or have sex with your  brother or sister willingly (rape would get at least the offender if proven guilty would get him/her shaved and executed) the offending dwarves would be shaved and ne'er allowed to return.

 

 

 

This _need no, desire_ to make her happy no matter what it took the deepest desires he never felt before he wanted to love her ,yet he wanted to go home too. You could say he was homesick as he has been for one hundred and seventy one years he was trying desperately to not show it was harder with her. Every passing day made it harder for him to send her to face a dragon Smaug the Terrible who had killed thousands of humans and possibly more dwarves. 

 

 

 

She was the only one who ever did that to him before in nearly a hundred and ninety five years. The very first one who made him struggle to keep his lust to himself. Every time he saw her smile his heart melted inside. The closer he was to her bodily the harder it became to resist the temptation this feeling, this need, lust was unlike anything he's faced before and he wasn't exactly twenty four anymore. Yet this lust for her in every way confused and disturbed him leaving him wondering: was this just because of her exotic beauty of was it the possible gold sickness coming for his mind as well?   Like his grandfather before him?

 

 

 

 

He wanted her so badly when he was near her he couldn't figure out which he wanted do first: Kiss her, make love to her, make her his Queen or just cuddle with her (or just maybe all of the above). He wanted to deny it so he didn't hurt hurt or just defile her.

 

 

 

Their was a time when he did indeed want a family as any self-respecting dwarf would eventually wish for but he never found that dwarf. He never knew what it  _really_ felt like to give up your own happiness for the sake of love, not familial love, but real love and he tried to hide it. What really got him was the fact she didn't care if he was a King-in-exile or next in line for the throne of Erebor.

 

 

_"You do realize the closest thing we had to royalty in olden times was a Jarl . Now the title is more like protector of the realm or something like that bunch of useless meaningless titles. I don't give a shite who the hell you think you are! You come into my House you go by my rules you majestic bastard .' for a second there he was a deer caught in the torch light. With mouth slightly ajar before smiling as his face lit up ,it was undescribable what he felt._

 

 

_"She's quite a spitfire eh Uncle Thorin?" Kíli teased._

 

 

 

* * *

 

In over a hundred years he never really hoped he would settle down _actually_ marry someone (deep down he wanted more) have an actual relationship who is more than a paid whore. He wanted that yet after losing the only home he knew that took a backseat. He never was really was good with talking about his deep feeling after losing everything. His younger brother was lucky , Frerin was out hunting with our mother at the time the dragon attacked.

 

Thorin was barely twenty four when it happened still a dwarfling in other dwarves eyes. His brother was a teenager and his sister was even younger she had just started to talk when this happened.

 

He remembered Taldis Snowfury being the only female on the front lines she refused normal treatment that dwarrowdam's were normally given. She took to battle very easily wearing armor her elder brother made for her thirty seventh name day. Holding her blood red sword 'scimitar' Regal Shadow in her left hand and her shield in the other made of the strongest steel. Helmet upon her head as she roared a challenge to the dragon the first dragon she claimed to ever face that thrill and bloodthirsty excitement was in her eyes, not a trace of fear in her eyes.

 

 

"Erebor fen kos dinok, dovah!" She snarled fearlessly (Erebor will be death, dragon!). As the giant of a dragon broke through our defenses she told the young Prince Thorin to save that moron Grandfather and King Thrór from the horde he's collected.

He remembered the shout it made the sky darken and a torrent temporarily. A warning as she sent down a harsh deluge down the west slope of the Lonely Mountain. 

 

 

 

 

"Shit that things bigger than I thought!" famous last words of Dravi son of Jarsi and Dawal in the same breath before he was squashed by the back foot of a red Drake. The dwarven lines scattered to avoid the dragon fire the Fire-drake unleashed. Taldis holding her shield to block the torrent of fire without melting lines of fire burning still around her. The dragon spoke to her and her alone.

 

 

 

'What are you, you aren't a ordinary dwarf are you? You have pointed ears and slightly darker olive skin but you ears they are thrice pointier than that of any elf I've seen.  You smell not like those dwarves, nor do I think you would taste good.' Smaug taunted disgusted by her very smell. A scent that only a dragon could pick up.

 

 

 

 

"My ancestor's weren't from this world, in his arrogance the bastard tried to make every dwarf immortal whether they wanted it or not. Messing with the gods work he only succeeded in making our hubris known to the Gods, and in the midst of the Battle for the Red mountain. Our people vanished off the face of Tamriel only one remained because he wasn't in our mortal plane but everyone else was pretty much screwed. We were banished for our Dictator's crimes and our kin shall bare the scars they had to bare for ten thousand generations if that what it takes to be offered redemption!" She roared her defiance.

 

 

 

'Maybe that's why you give off a terrible stench akin to charred stink tree.' he hissed eyes narrowing. Anyone else in a not life threatening condition would have found that funny.

 

 

 

 

"I thought dragons were more vicious and less talking more like eat first and rob those people who have wealth violently. Prove me right in the vicious part." She challenged him stupidly.

 

 

 

 

"Taldis Snowfury! Run you fool!" one of the dwarven soldiers ordered her.  

 

 

 

 

"No. Go run for your lives ,I will not ask you to stay. I'll hold him off ,go now!" Taldis held firm.

 

 

 

'That would be your last and only chance to run. Fool.' he chuckled sadistically Balin and Dwalin could only watch frozen in fascinated mortification as she fought him one on one with no help.

 

 

"Mul qah diiv!" (strength,armor, wyrm) she shouted activating her dragon aspect. She never went into detail what it did, but she did mention that it was an effect that only lasted seven minutes and the effects during such a  time are devastating. The shouts she used on him took the dragon offguard he couldn't believe he was being beaten by a mere dwarf who claimed to be of two worlds. As the two fought heading deeper and deeper into the mountain as he wormed his was towards the horde. Very close to killing the king and Thorin at least until the last minute of her dragon aspect she let out her most powerful 'Fos ro dah' shout she ever gave. flinging the dragon a hundred feet into the very depths of the horde itself.

 

 

 

As they made their escape no one noticed until later that she was limping terrible and bleeding all over the place, she made a crude joke about nearly being eaten by wolves 'or was it being fed to them?'. Oin tended to the twice fractured tibia resetting it with practiced ease.

 

 

 

'I don't know how you can do that but thank's, Oin.' She said in Khuzdul. Oddly enough her accent however slight in Westron made it possible for her to sound like she was singing when she spoke in Khuzdul. Her accent was lighter and bell like screwing with the gutteral harsh prenoucication of Khuzdul.

 

 

 

 

'Is it possible to be taken into Ragack?'One of the fearful surviving dwarf counsel members asked Taldis, all eyes were on her. Clearly uneasy by the sudden attention but only slightly not enough to damage her personal image.

 

 

 

 

'I was sent away because my parent's didn't want me to see my friends dying, my own generals by now are all dead and only my mothers stand firm to survive hell itself. It isn't safe because of the berserker's and constant raids by them it wasn't bad at first but when I interrogated one of them their was something more to it. They were following orders _unwillingly_ a berserker is fearless to his enemies but if they don't know who he is then I guess they don't have a name. They only have legit threats over their heads if they refuse. I fear this threat is only one of two hands one is the brains, the other the brawn and I fear that this combination will destroy all that I know.' Taldis was grave her face was collected, her eyes a torrent of emotion.

 

 

 

 

'I know through these unwarranted attacks that their is someone pulling the strings. Someone who is far more capable of killing all of you without a second thought. No, my parents would not wish this perhaps if this wasn't so but I know a place that is equally welcoming to all who venture into it with good food.' Taldis mentioned.

 

 

 

'What is it with your family and food?!'another dwarf snarled still furious at the elves.

 

 

 

 

"The elvenking  Thranduil has a fear of Fire-drakes he lost his beloved wife to the fire drake. It nearly killed him too coming within a inch of his own life." Taldis said confusing many. Seeing the looks of confusion on many others faces she further elaborated.

"Due to the drake one part of his face is permanently ruined because of it blinded in one eye missing, a lot of tissue on the one side of his face is completely burned. He covers it up with some kind of elven magic called glamour because the damage was so extensive that not even the elven healers could fix it fully it was healed the best they could. He scared his twelve year old son witless because of the scar it gave the kid nightmares too according to a few of his family friends that helped raise the elf as an elfling. He wouldn't talk or even so much as go near his dad for a month after that causing his dad to try developing his skills with this thing called glamour. Very few can see through it without them actually manually lowering it allowing you to see the truth behind it." Taldis explained she sounded like she pitied him.

 

 

 

 

"Elves love deeply and lose libido as they grow older especially in the men. I knew the entire time because I saw through it its a extremely rare innate thing, my own family... has distant...elf blood in us." She said it as though it was forced like she didn't want any of us to know. As she eventually looked up the fear and misery in her eyes something that no one ever saw before in her tenure among them.

 

 

 

 

"Why are you crying?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Because they made the orcs look like saints!" She was having a melt down. No one ever saw her have a melt down, ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"If you knew you wouldn't ever talk to me again!" Taldis revealed she said no more on it.

 

 

 

 

'Look around you, you have nothing! you are either going to survive or end up eating each other like savage animals grow a pair! You mousy dwarf lord bastard.'she began again after she calmed down willingly changing the subject.

 

 

 

 

'I fear that this someones I speak of will ensure the deaths of the innocent and I doubt I will live to see a hundred. Unfortunate.' Taldis said gravely.      

 

 

 

Taldis Snowfury was the most highly regarded Dwarrowdam even then dwarrowdam's weren't required to go into battle though some did especially in the Blas House. They were a last line of defense on the home front ,but Taldis was unusual not only by her slight gigantism and her beauty (even for a Dwarrowdam her beauty was said to have no measure even the elves agreed) was a thing of exceptional envy. Even catching Lord Elrond's eye (he was married to the only daughter of the she elf Galadriel) and King Thranduil was always flirting with her(his wife was killed by a Fire Drake) much to his son Prince Legolas's displeasure. Even if he did it in a less public setting, he wasn't exactly a cat who loved his perch above others like his da did.

 

 

She was a simple girl who had suffered from severe headaches after a battle right after she was battle ready at only seventeen, highly unusual apparently she claims it bounces around a lot her mother was battleready at 16 and her father was battleready at twenty one (the average ranged 23-32). Caused by a battle that took place in the tundra and half way into the thickest pine forest in a snow storm in what she called a "Taiga". The battles raged on and of for days till she discovered her voice for the shouts 'Fos ro dah' being the first she mastered and 'Strun bah qo' (storm wrath lightning) creating a powerful thunder snow torrent after the storms had just stopped for a few hours.  They surrendered to her army in the mountains of Glasgost a week after they lost over a quarter of their number in that battle, earning her war epithet "Snowfury". As she later claimed her worst injury after the surrender during the short rebellion of Glasgost mountains was frost nip on the tip of her nose, her ears and a little on her cheeks.

 

 

 

She was at least forty seven years my senior making her sixty one when Erebor fell but far the most capable warrior you will ever meet. It was often said before Erebor fell joked about even that when she first came to Erebor she made friend friend's too quickly with Thorin. It was a joke that he might marry her one day, they were actually too different in personalities to work. They both agreed on one thing: "I'm not banging my best friend who also just happens to be my sixteenth or seventeenth cousin". They never were friend's with benefits ever. 

 

* * *

 "Oi have any good heroic stories to tell?" Bofur asked Bella she merely grinned. That smile could make the coldest of elves  even the most stubborn of dwarves heart melt you could feel it.

 

 

 

Even among dwarves she managed to make an impact. How she even managed to understand Inglishmek was beyond the dwarves comprehension right then they never really asked. As she made fast friends with even Bifur who she somehow managed to reteach him on how to write his name in Westron. Something he had lost due to his injury due to Azanulbizar, yet within two weeks of traveling with her on pony-back she managed to reteach him how to write his own name. Something that they never even thought to try it never occurred to them to try and reteach him what he has lost just because it looked bad doesn't mean it really was bad. It gave them hope that maybe just maybe Bifur can relearn to speak Westron as well if he can relearn to write it!

 

 

 

 

 

"Personal account's?" Bofur teased.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"One or three. Passed down through the generations for those scolars among you lot this history has never been writen down drawn depictions of yes. Writen never. No self-respecting Hobbit would its an unwritten law. Others if told who aren't Hobbit's _can_    write down such tales."Bella added an extra air of prominence to the tale.

 

 

 

 

* * *

                     Thirty years into the Second Era during the Hobbit's Wandering Days , we had originated from Yavanna knows where and we never really called that place a 'home' so our entire species men,women and children alike walked the earth. If you will pardon the lack of a better term for it.

 

 

 

 

            Their were three different types of Hobbit's in those days we had only the rare title and name their was no surnames back then: the Fallohides the tallest of our race, fairest, most open to change, friends with the elves also serving as our leaders; the Stoors a strange case indeed the only type of hobbit that could grow facial hair, chose to wear boots, and liked to swim they were often friends with the humans; the Harfoots are the ones who are least explained because they would be the first of our kind to make cozy little burrow's in the ground that in later days became the norm.

 

 

 

 

                      Back then we had no Thane there was no such thing nor was their such a office called 'sheriff' their was only one official office that we looked to leadership. Upon the Jarl's demise his/her heirs would take over. If he/she had no related kin that were alive a vote for one would be held by the eldest hobbits which were part of an elder tribal counsel. The Jarl's position was always given to either the eldest or the most politically savvy of the children chosen by direct statement via the Jarl's will. There was alway's a will for Jarl's if their wasn't one present in the vault located within his/her home then foul play was suspected if they went missing. It was an era of family feud we had a lot of honor the loss of a will refused that family any honor in death. Their honor basically was stolen by taking their life and their will even if they weren't the Jarl anyone over the age of twenty had a will of a sort. 

Jarl Windhelm was a favorite he had inherited the title from his favorite uncle Jarl Windhuld, he disappeared one day and ne'er returned thus Jarl Windhelm and his successors Windhold, Kort, and Jort. The Jarl Windhelm was much beloved by everyone be they our dwarven allies or otherwise, he lost his most beloved wife a decade earlier. She was the the most beautiful hobbit lass that ever was or since her untimely demise due to sickness, he later remarried a decade later to a dwarrowdam.

 

 

*Shouts of joy and disbelief came from all sorts of dwarves in our company. I ignored them as the story was just getting good after all I knew the story by heart they didn't.*

 

They would have several more children before in a strange twist of event's vanished from their home. Poof, without a trace they were gone their beds made and unslept in, the table set for lunch. Like they just got up and left but no one saw them leave their home. In the middle of winter with snow on the ground you would at least get footprints or some sign that they left.

There was no such sign that anyone left the house that day at all. Leaving the entire community baffled at the loop de loop mystery. People just don't vanish like they never were there it just don't happen like that. Thinking about it made it only more mind boggling as everybody knows that their had to be some sign that they left. There was none winter came and went and the family was never found.

 

 

 

           A new hobbit stepped up to plate to try his hand at being a leader. One with no background his voice silky too smooth and hypnotic begging the question he was more than just a hobbit lad. Their were those who doubted his intent and thus forth kept such suspicion to themself. The hobbit was known as Moonwood an unusual name even for a hobbit. He was annonomously voted to Jarlship via the counsel of Elders, the first and only hobbit to become a Jarl that way.

All was well for a year and a half after that winter when the Jarl Windhelm disappeared alongside his family. At least until winter came, it was one of the worst winters we ever faced during our Wandering Days.

 

 

People started disappearing without a trace from their own homes like with the former Jarl. In large numbers,the only connection being the only elected Jarl anonymously agreed and elected into office: Jarl Moonwood.

         The doubts some silently kept were correct he wasn't a _normal_ hobbit. In fact he wasn't even a hobbit at all. The Dwarves fear and hate whatever they want be they orc's or dragons.

 

 

 

 

 

 

             We hate only one being totally. A beast that can take on any form it desires: friends, family, lovers or anything it wishes. Just to scare its prey further into mortification it may take on the form of a dearly beloved family member, a father , or the like. Such a being isn't one to be taken lightly one that would make even the most fearsome of Orc's tremble before it.

 

 

 

 

(The way I told it even made Dwalin tremble in fear Thorin was white as a ghost.)

 

 

 

 

 

        It knows no fear after all it invokes fear into everyone it desires. It cares not for what it is he devours only sentient creatures be they troll, Orc, goblin, elf, dwarf or Hobbit. He will go for hobbit before any others as I mentioned. It smells of rotten flesh like someone recently dug up from a grave, some say it had the head of an elk with vicious serrated looking fangs. Others say he had the head of a man with pallid ash colored flesh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

       

          All agreed on several things:it was easily twelve feet tall, it looked like it was constantly on the edge of starvation, blood red eyes on black, three sets of serrated teeth in its maw, it smelled of death and corruption, it's arms were long and were tipped with ten inch long talon like claws serrated underneath. It's roar was ear shattering and could make even the bravest of warriors run for their lives. If they tried they were fools the thing despite its gangly disgusting appearance was faster than anything than they have seen. It jumped up landing right in front of them devouring them whole.

 

 

*Bifur was holding onto a very afraid Bofur as Bombur hid behind them both, Nori was hiding behind Dori. The dwarves were mutely terrified of whatever happened next.* 

 

 

 

This thing whatever it was could some how make more of itself by possessing those who cannabalized, creating a bigger problem. It had no reason to breed when it sired others like it that way. 

 

 

(A few dwarves squealed at that.) 

 

 

 

It appeared before the armored always ready for a fight Fallohides and Stoors. Five hundred hobbits, a few odd dwarves who were already really ready to have some sort of mental break down, and a few humans. We faced off against such a beast who was the literal embodiment of famine, winter, and greed thinking we stood any chance? We didn't. In one slash of its mightie claws it killed every hobbit present. Taking his time with the humans and the few dwarves that dared join them. The result: complete defeat on our part. In retrospect we didn't have much of a plan to begin with. Those Harfoots who dared not to leave their homes believing that they were safe inside were proven wrong. They didn't stand a chance inside or outside their homes. The elders or whatever remained of the counsel of Elders feared that our species would be driven to extinction by winters end. We acted. We put our heads together enlisting the help from human blacksmiths considering their were no dwarven ones nearby.

 

 

 

 

        We created something that could possibly save us or kill all those nearby. A round reinforce cast iron tube with a imminent purpose. With wheels of wood attached to it we had no choice, but to put such an explosive artillery device to use. We dubbed it 'a cannon' we had no time to rifle the tube time was precious and it seemed our time was running short. Gunpowder would propel a projectile more precisely 'a cannonball' through the air. There was a problem however besides the fact the cannonball weighed too much for a hobbit to carry, the lack of rifling made the accuracy very bad.

 

 

 

 

We lured him into a trap humans helping us prepair the cannon that we had no chance to test prior to this. The first shot the sound was unlike anything you've heard before loud but only deafening if your right next to it. The first shot blew off the beast's right arm, his squeal of pain was like nails on a chalkboard.

 

 

 

The second shot blew off his left leg a roar of  agony was followed by one of pure savagry and rage. We decided upon using the Grapeshot when he continued to move forward. No one stood in front of the cannon except the beast who was only five feet from it. 

 

 

 

 

The end for the savage beast now called by my own kind a Wind Walker.For after he was dead his physical body,whatever remained of the gorey beast, faded shape to a mist before vanishing entirely. Hence the beast's name forevermore was called that.

 

 

 

 

The favorite Jarl and his family was found alive soon after with no memory of what happened that tragic day. The endless heaps of bone in the depths of the Winder Walker's horde made certain that many hobbits had died too many to count.

The Fallohides once numerous were lesser now they never really recovered those numbers they lost. Same went for the Stoors but none suffered a terrible blow like the Fallohides. They were brave and bold, but those who weren't crafty alongside it died. The snow that year melted blood red.

* * *

 

 

"Damn that's some story." Glóin said thoughtfully stroking his beard.

 

 

"You lot needed a good scary story. A really good one." I said smirking.

 

 

 

"That story is going to keep me awake all night!" Nori complained. 

 

 

"Fíli how much do you know about Tokora? You make it seem like she told you everything." Kíli asked his brother who only turned a bright ruby red.

 

 

 

"I slept with her." Fíli admitted. The reaction on Thorin's face: priceless.

 

 

 

And so you have have it a scary story told. Till next we meet.

Will there be a love story next? Will Thorin ever reveal how he feels? Better question: will anyone reveal any special feelings for a certain female hobbit? 

 

 

 

We shall see around the camp fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wind Eater's are the same thing as Windagos, and or every variant spelling. I remember reading a windago story clearly.  
> I liked the idea of a hobbit fighting against a Windago the byproduct of an overactive imagination.  
> I realize that I probably leaked some Elder Scrolls references in there. I don't own that.


End file.
